Currently, several transition methods exist for transitioning from IP version 4 (“IPv4”) to IP version 6 (“IPv6”), specifically related to making existing IPv4 content available to IPv6 clients, or making IPv6 content available to IPv4 clients. These methods include, but are not limited to, running a dual-stack configuration whereby both IPv4 and IPv6 are running at the same time on a given computer system; and building new IPv6 computer systems that mirror the functionality of existing IPv4 computer systems.